1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless devices. More particularly, some embodiments relate to a wearable wireless communication device (“WWCD”) configured to interact with different accessory devices.
2. Related Technology
Wireless consumer communication technologies are implemented in mobile consumer devices such as satellite receivers, personal digital assistants, cell phones, media players, watches, etc. Such consumer devices are gaining popularity across a broad spectrum of users. As these consumer devices become more prevalent, there is an increased need for interoperability of these consumer devices with other devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced